


Why can't I be you?

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: Vuole essere così tanto come Bill Haydon che un po' inizia a imitarlo. I suoi completi grigi diventano grigio-perla e si arricchiscono con dettagli colorati (la cravatta, il fazzoletto nel taschino, le calze – tutto rigorosamente abbinato), la sua camminata si fa più sicura, il suo sorriso più affascinante (o almeno ci prova, ma ha il sospetto di sembrare solo ridicolo la maggior parte delle volte). Un giorno vede Bill arrivare con una sciarpa turchese di seta, legata come se fosse un aviatore, e quel dettaglio gli dà un look da avventuriero. Vorrebbe chiedergli di raccontargli le sue missioni dai Balcani a Madrid durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, ma non vuole passare per uno sciocco ammiratore: se Bill lo tratta come un suo pari – si ripete – deve comportarsi come tale. E crede di trasudare già abbastanza ammirazione dal modo in cui lo ascolta, lo guarda, gli sorride. Quindi, piuttosto, durante il loro caffè, gli domanda dove ha comprato la sciarpa che indossava oggi quando è arrivato, perché gli piace molto.[Scritta per il prompt3. Sciarpa di setadelLooktober 2020di Lande di Fandom.]🇬🇧I'm definitely going to translate this series into English, as soon as I'm done with it.🇬🇧
Relationships: Peter Guillam/Bill Haydon
Kudos: 11
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Why can't I be you?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Questa fanfic partecipa al [**Looktober 2020**](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober) di Lande di Fandom. Prompt: _3\. Sciarpa di seta_.  
> \- Titolo da _Why Can't I Be You?_ dei Cure.

Bere un caffè con Haydon diventa presto un'abitudine, un appuntamento _almeno_ settimanale, anche se ci sono dei periodi in cui capita pure più spesso. Il fatto che un novellino abbia attirato l'attenzione e le simpatie di uno degli agenti di punta del Circus è motivo d'invidia e anche di qualche pettegolezzo. Haydon gli dice di ignorare le chiacchiere, ci farà presto l'abitudine, è così da quelle parti e del resto è normale, quando le persone passano troppo tempo nello stesso luogo e non hanno tempo per coltivare una vita sociale al di fuori di quelle stanze fumose. «E tu ce l'hai una vita sociale, Peter?» gli domanda, porgendogli una tazza di caffè – così acido che il ragazzo ormai è convinto di essersi bruciato per sempre le papille gustative.

Peter – seduto di fronte alla scrivania del suo superiore – fa un sorriso imbarazzato e scuote la testa. «Uhm, temo di no,» risponde, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Hai almeno qualcuno?» continua Bill. Dice “qualcuno”, non “una ragazza”, e Peter si domanda cosa significhi, se sta pensando a se stesso – da quello che si dice a Bill Haydon piacciono sia gli uomini che le donne – o se sospetta qualcosa su di lui. Il pensiero, però, per la prima volta in vita sua non lo agita.

«No, nemmeno quello. Presto inizierò a spettegolare anch'io, dici?» rilancia, svicolando con una battuta.

Bill sorride e sembra improvvisamente un ragazzino, gli occhi che gli brillano, una fossetta che si forma sulla guancia sinistra. «Non mi sembri il tipo, sinceramente.»

Le chiacchiere sono fastidiose, ma in verità se lo chiede anche Peter perché Bill Haydon – la punta di diamante del Circus, un vero e proprio eroe, quasi un simbolo – se lo sia preso in simpatia. A volte vorrebbe quasi chiederglielo, ma poi si trattiene, non vuole passare per un ragazzino, a ventiquattro anni è adulto e ha paura che Bill smetterebbe di trattarlo come un suo pari, quindi lascia perdere e si gode la sua compagnia, assorbe come una spugna tutto quello che l'altro gli insegna, e quando ne ha gli confessa i suoi dubbi. Ogni volta che esce da quel casino assoluto che è l'ufficio di Bill, si sente più sicuro di sé, più competente, certo che la sua presenza lì sia il primo passo che lo porterà a fare qualcosa di _grande_.

Vuole davvero essere come Bill Haydon.

\---

Vuole essere così tanto come Bill Haydon che un po' inizia a imitarlo. I suoi completi grigi diventano grigio-perla e si arricchiscono con dettagli colorati (la cravatta, il fazzoletto nel taschino, le calze – tutto rigorosamente abbinato), la sua camminata si fa più sicura, il suo sorriso più affascinante (o almeno ci prova, ma ha il sospetto di sembrare solo ridicolo la maggior parte delle volte). Un giorno vede Bill arrivare con una sciarpa turchese di seta, legata come se fosse un aviatore, e quel dettaglio gli dà un look da avventuriero. Vorrebbe chiedergli di raccontargli le sue missioni dai Balcani a Madrid durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, ma non vuole passare per uno sciocco ammiratore: se Bill lo tratta come un suo pari – si ripete – deve comportarsi come tale. E crede di trasudare già abbastanza ammirazione dal modo in cui lo ascolta, lo guarda, gli sorride. Quindi, piuttosto, durante il loro caffè, gli domanda dove ha comprato la sciarpa che indossava oggi quando è arrivato, perché gli piace molto.

Bill la guarda, attaccata all'appendiabiti insieme al cappotto marrone, e si stringe nelle spalle. «Ce l'ho da un po' di anni, sinceramente non ricordo.»

Poi, però, si alza, la va a prendere, la posa sulle spalle di Peter. «Ma se vuoi, te la regalo molto volentieri». Gli gira attorno e lo osserva per qualche momento, come se stesse osservando il suo prossimo quadro. «Credo stia meglio a te. Si abbina molto bene con il colore dei tuoi occhi e dei tuoi capelli.»

Peter arrossisce un po'. «Grazie, ma... sei sicuro?»

«Dubiti del mio senso estetico?» ribatte Haydon, piegando la testa verso uno dei suoi quadri appesi senza cornice a una delle pareti del suo ufficio.

Peter nasconde il viso nella tazza di caffè, sperando di nascondere anche il rossore che si è fatto un po' più intenso sulle sue guance pallide. «No, intendo se sei sicuro di volermela regalare.»

Bill si siede nuovamente alla sua scrivania. «Ti sembro mai indeciso su qualcosa? E poi che mentore sarei, se ogni tanto non premiassi il mio pupillo migliore?» gli domanda, facendogli l'occhiolino, il luccichio negli occhi e la fossetta sulla guancia sinistra di nuovo al loro posto.

Peter, ormai rosso anche sulla punta delle orecchie, sente una gran gioia invaderlo. Quindi guarda l'altro e sorride. «Grazie,» gli dice. «Saprò come sdebitarmi,» aggiunge poco dopo, non sa nemmeno bene perché o _come_.

Il sorriso di Haydon diventa quasi malizioso – ma sicuramente Peter si sta solo immaginando le cose – e l'uomo risponde: «Ne sono certo.»


End file.
